greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
RAW (Episode 58) - Results (WWE2K19)
The 7 August Year IV Episode of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, produced by 2KEPGames and uploaded on their YouTube Channel, which took place on August 7 Year IV at the Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee. Summary Throughout The Show Segment One The broadcast started off as planned until The Rebellion (led by Aleister Black) stormed the arena and held the show hostage to get their message across that "Tonight is Revelation Night" where the remaining members that have yet to be revealed, will be revealed. Mr. McMahon, however, saw fit to cut this tirade off before it really got started and proceeded to announce that instead of doing things on their terms, The Rebellion will do things on The Chairman's Terms and face McMahon's handpicked opponent, from Smackdown Live, Braun Strowman. In quick fashion, Strowman defeated a masked man and proceeded to serve him on a platter to Mr. McMahon, who ordered Strowman to leave the arena. After ripping off the mask, Mr. McMahon was shocked to see that it was Mojo Rawley and McMahon proceeded to fire the deviant employee, but in another twist, Shawn Michaels appeared on the titantron and responded to the McMahon notion by stating that Rawley was never apart of the group and in turn another member assaulted Mr. McMahon from behind with a steel chair and it was revealed to be Rawley's former tag team partner - Zack Ryder - Who proceeded to brutally assault his former Hype Bro and went even further by Piledriving Rawley from the apron through a table placed at ringside before effectively leaving the arena in a hurry. Segment Two As the show attempted to progress, in a rematch from last week, Xavier Woods once again defeated Heath Slater but in quicker fashion with the Eat Defeat and once again Kofi Kingston came down to the ring and looked ready for a repeat of last week but in turn he hit Trouble In Paradise on Woods and shouted that it's far from over towards his former tag team partner and the man who put him on the shelf after slamming him through a burning table at King of the Ring. Backstage In the training room, Mr. McMahon was being tended to by the trainer before Triple H entered, with documents in hand, and informed Mr. McMahon that he needs to fix this situation by reinstating Mojo Rawley and taking his official leave back to his office in Stamford, so that the COO can take control of this situation his way before leaving his father-in-law to be cleared by the doctor. Segment Three On her road to Summerslam, RAW Women's Champion Becky Lynch returned to in-ring competition since Judgment Day to take on the deranged Alicia Fox and despite some initial effort, "The RelentLASS" was the one with the victory following a Kimura Lock, forcing the Foxy One to submit but Lynch wasn't done there as following the match, she continued her assault by slapping in her iconic Dis-Arm-Her submission, sending a message to Smackdown Live's Asuka that she's coming for that Undisputed crown. Backstage In the parking garage, Mr. McMahon is shown leaving the arena and as he is entering his limo, Aleister Black is seen stalking and watching McMahon as he leaves. What intentions does the deviant RAW Superstar have in mind? Segment Four For the first time in over a week, Intercontinental Champion Drew McIntyre returned to RAW following Jeff Hardy's assault on the "Scottish Terminator" that left McIntyre out of action with a concussion. McIntyre did not fault Hardy for wanting to make a statement at his expense, he is angry because it was at his expense and said that something has changed and wants Hardy to answer for his crimes. Hardy once again appeared in a weird message via the titantron and said that "McIntyre got what he wanted, he has embraced the Darkness that he has been trying to keep dormant for nearly a decade" and says he wants his "prized possession" back before revealing that the message was pre-recorded and appeared behind McIntyre and hit him below the belt following up with a Twist of Fate with pure hatred in his eyes. Hardy proceeded to pull out a Table, a Chair and a Ladder, using all three weapons against the champion before officially challenging McIntyre to a TLC at Summerslam for the Intercontinental Championship, which was made official. Segment Five In the main event match of the evening, it was another Money in the Bank Qualifying Match as former Intercontinental Champion The Miz returned for the first time since his assault a few months back alongside his wife, Maryse, to take take on the man who innovated Money in the Bank, Chris Jericho. From the start to finish the match was highly competitive with Miz pulling pages out of Jericho's handbook with the Codebreaker but once again it was Miz's arrogance that got the best of him when Jericho ducked and hit a real Codebreaker of his own to pick up the victory and officially qualify for Money in the Bank. Jericho's celebration was cut short however when Bobby Roode appeared from behind, looking for revenge from last week, when he his the Glorious DDT on "The old man" before shouting at "The Alpha" as he left the ring. Segment Six Before WWE Commissioner Shane McMahon gave his officially update on his health and his status, COO Triple H had other business to take care of in regards to the WWE Championship and it's pending match at Summerslam. Following Nakamura's injury at the hands of The Rebellion, Triple H proceeded to announce that Bray Wyatt will be invoking his rematch clause and will fill one half of the RAW main event for Brooklyn but before "The Game" could announce the second half of the match, he was interrupted by Shawn Michaels via the titantron, who proceeded to shoot down the idea that it would be Samoa Joe (who recently came to the aid of Triple H and The Rock last week) and proceeded to question Triple H's mindset about his demands for the group, which Triple H bluntly shot down and announced that next week The Rock will return to in-ring competition on RAW for the first time since 2003 in a No Holds Barred against Zack Ryder. Upset, Shawn Michaels revealed that he's at the "undisclosed location" that Shane is currently and said that the "Revelation Night" will continue right now. The camera cut backstage to Hideo Itami being assaulted in the locker room by Chad Gable and the camera cuts back to the "undisclosed location" where Aleister Black is currently assaulting a still visibly vulnerable Shane McMahon in the parking area and before Black does further damage, Shawn makes one final demand, "Next Week, Samoa Joe vs. Aleister Black with the winner advancing to Summerslam to face Bray Wyatt for the WWE Championship" and for a moment Triple H thought before shouting "No" before Michaels gave the notion and Aleister Black hit the Black Mass on Shane before the camera feed is cut. Stephanie McMahon walks down to the ring and with worry in his eyes questions Triple H's decision as the show ends. Results * Braun Strowman def. Masked Rebellion Member (revealed to be Mojo Rawley) * Xavier Woods def. Heath Slater * RAW Women's Champion Becky Lynch def. Alicia Fox * Chris Jericho def. The Miz (w/Maryse) to Qualify for Money in the Bank at Summerslam External Links * RAW Episode 58 Playlist (Link) Category:Shows Category:Results Category:RAW Category:Season Nine Category:RAW Season Nine